User blog:Doalfe/Natalie (Bernds Hexe)
Natalie plays the super arrogant and bitchy supermodel in the 2003 episode "Der Steinzauber" in the German TV series "Bernds Hexe". The translation to Der Steinzauber is "The Stone Spell". Natalie is played by the actress, Verena Araghi. Bernds Hexe is a comedy show about a German banker named Bernd Bauermann (Bernd Stelter) who is married to a witch, Katja Bauermann (Gabriela Benesch), much like the 1960's American comedy, "Bewitched". In this particular episode, Bernd has just hired a photographer and a supermodel to help in an advertising campaign for the bank. The photographer ends up being one of Bernd's old friends Mike (Klaus Nierhoff) who he has not seen for several years. The two arrange to meet at the Bauermann's house for an evening meal to get reacquainted. Mike is a nice guy who has not changed even though the success and money has recently come into his life. The one fault he has is that he always ends up with the wrong women. For dinner, he brings his girlfriend Natalie, who is also the supermodel the bank has hired for the campaign. There was an altercation at the office, where Natalie complained in front of everyone about the layout, lighting, and everything else. Therefore, Bernd was worried that she would cause problems for the campaign. After entering the Bauermann's house, she set the stage for her bitchiness by kicking up her heals and putting her feet on the coffee table. Katja already had a bad taste in her mouth. While Bernd and Mike talk about the old times in the living room, Katja tries to entertain Natalie in the kitchen. This is not easy at all. The model is indeed beautiful, but she is also bitchy, self-centered, and quite rude. Katja's patience wears thin, and in a rage of fury she turns on Natalie and does a short spell. To Katja's surprise, she has turned the bitchy supermodel into a stone statue. Unfortunately, Katja does not know how to turn her back. Bernd is the first one in the kitchen to see what his wife has been up to, and is shocked to see the stone statue of Natalie. Though she probably deserved it, he is upset with Katja for doing a spell that she is unfamiliar with. When Mike went looking for Natalie, the Bauermann's attempt to hide her behind the refrigerator. The tell Mike that Natalie had to leave and will meet him tomorrow. Katja's father-in-law Gunther Bauermann (H.H. Muller) stops by and thinks that Katja has purchased a museum piece statue. From what I can figure out he very much likes it. Something you need to know, Katja's in-laws are unaware that Katja is a witch, so all the strange things that happen with her witchcraft, they are oblivious to. Later, Katja attempts to move the statue to the garage with the help of Udo (Oliver Polak). On the way there, the statue rubs against the stairs in the hallway, and one of Natalie's arms breaks off trying to get past the bannister. Katja is not sure if this will effect Natalie or not, but this just adds another thing to worry about. They decide to leave the statue there in the hallway and go to get some cement to repair the statue. Later, Gunther and his wife, Frieda Bauermann (Andrea Brix) arrive at the house. Gunther sees the broken arm and statue and he and his wife take the statue into the garage. For some reason, and I'm not sure what it is, they hide the arm behind the couch and take the rest of the statue to the garage. They are about to break up the rest of the statue with a sledge hammer when Katja walks in with Udo and Bernd. Katja at just the right moment and move the table with the statue out of the way of his swing just in time. I believe that Udo is aware of Katja's ability, and helps Katja try to reattach the broken arm with cement. This is not successful, and Katja attempts to whip up a different fix for the stone creation. She pours a liquid mixture of some sort over the top of the statue, believing this will bring her back to human form. Just then, Mike walks into the attic looking for Natalie. Bernd, Katja, and Udo do their best to cover the statue up and shield it from Mike's view. They tell him that Natalie plans to meet later, and she is still not there. Mike begins to complain about Natalie and all her faults. Unfortunately, the mixture has worked, and while he is going off on her character, she becomes human again. After hearing all she needs to hear, Natalie comes from behind the barricade and the two begin to fight. Natalie gives Mike a slap. Not exactly sure of the final result of the show, but I would imagine that Natalie remembers nothing of becoming a statue or how she got in that predicament. I would also imagine that Mike and Natalie decide to break up, and thus, Bernd and Katja have saved him from the terrible mistake he made in picking the bitchy supermodel in the first place. Gallery Screenshot_44097.jpg Screenshot_44098.jpg Screenshot_44099.jpg Screenshot_44101.jpg Screenshot_44102.jpg Screenshot_44104.jpg Screenshot_44133.jpg Screenshot_44134.jpg Screenshot_44135.jpg Screenshot_44136.jpg Screenshot_44137.jpg Screenshot_44138.jpg Screenshot_44139.jpg Screenshot_44140.jpg Screenshot_44141.jpg Screenshot_44142.jpg Screenshot_44153.jpg Screenshot_44144.jpg Screenshot_44145.jpg Screenshot_44146.jpg Screenshot_44147.jpg Screenshot_44148.jpg Screenshot_44149.jpg Screenshot_44150.jpg Screenshot_44151.jpg Screenshot_44152.jpg Screenshot_44117.jpg Screenshot_44118.jpg Screenshot_44119.jpg Screenshot_44120.jpg Screenshot_44122.jpg Screenshot_44123.jpg Screenshot_44124.jpg Screenshot_44125.jpg Screenshot_44126.jpg Screenshot_44127.jpg Screenshot_44128.jpg Screenshot_44129.jpg Screenshot_44130.jpg Screenshot_44131.jpg Screenshot_44132.jpg Screenshot_44096.jpg Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Bully Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Model Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Snob Category:Spoiled Category:Turned into Object or Animal Category:Fate: Inconclusive